fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mall or Nothing
Mall or Nothing is a massive multiplayer online game made by Deep Freeze Studios released on February 9th, 2018. The game is centered around Black Friday at a variety of local malls with the objective being to collect the most objects with the most value while also staying alive. The game is known for it's physics, gameplay, and sense of humor. Overtime, more and more content will be poured out for the game, including new maps, new cosmetic items for your character, and new music. Most notably, the game came with a brand new engine used for that specific kind of game, with it being dubbed "Promenade". ''Gameplay'' Mall or Nothing, at first, appears to be another massive multiplayer online in a similar style to games like Overwatch and PlayerUnknown: Battlegrounds. However, while it clearly does take inspiration from those games, the developers have compared it's physics and sense of humor to the fan community of tools like Garry's Mod, claiming it to be "an unholy fusion of the two styles". This game has a simple concept: each player, who is given a set amount of money and a shopping cart at the beginning of each round, must get the most items for the lowest total amount of money and head for the check-out line while not getting killed or having your stash stolen. What makes Black Friday (along with most of the other modes) more complex than the sum of it's parts. A leaderboard sits in the top right corner of the screen, showing which player is in the lead. This leaderboard acts as a game changer, switching up how everyone plays the game. If you want to come out on top in this game, you need to beat the other players at every turn. This means that you must use items you can't buy or don't want to buy to attack any enemy that comes your way. This can be as simple as ramming their face in with a rolling pin and running off with their shopping cart or setting up a Rube Goldberg-styled trap that results in huge hassles for others. This is the crux of the game: engaging in all of the chaos you can while managing your budget and winning the game for yourself. You are just as open as other players, however, so it's important to keep your guard up and be aware of your surroundings at all times. Once each round is over, the amount of money you have left is added to your Savings Account, which is essentially a fully virtual wallet that allows to buy clothing, shopping cart skins, taunts, and more customization-based items. Each time you play in any of the available modes, the map's layout is switched up along with the theme. This means pathways and the locations of products are all switched up, in addition to the music and scenery. This makes for a unique experience every time a player is able to join a match. ''Mall Themes'' ''Outfits'' Below are a lists of all articles of clothing you're able to purchase with the in-game currency. ''Shirts'' ''Pants'' ''Hats'' ''Trivia'' *One of Mall or Nothing's central ideas at the start besides the premise was that once you bought the game, there was nothing else to buy. Deep Freeze decided to leave out lootboxes unlike a lot of other games in the genre it occupies. *The game's new engine, Promenade, is named after the games creator's local mall. Category:Games Category:Stubs Category:Blizzard Games Category:Original Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:First Person Games Category:Deep Freeze Studios Games Category:MMO Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One X Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:2018